Noble Seis y Jefe Maestro en Date a Live
by Reed15
Summary: dos espartan llegan a un mundo diferente, pensando que es la tierra, pero totalmente diferente, lidiando con nuevas cosas que pasaran.


PROLOGO

El planeta Reach, quedaba el último integrante del equipo noble, el último humano en ese planeta, que empezaría a luchar por su supervivencia aun sabiendo que su muerte estaba cerca. Por el hecho de que era el contra todo un ejército alienígena, sin siquiera tener la más mínima posibilidad de salvarse este spartan lucha contra todo pronóstico para llegar hasta una nave covenant en las cercanías.

En la actualidad, la súper arma Halo estaba a punto de ser disparada y la única salida que logra encontrar 117 es destruir la parte del anillo donde se encontraba, activando un protocolo de seguridad que desacoplara el anillo haciendo estallar toda esa sección, así que no pierde tiempo y solicita una extracción inmediata para cuando eso suceda.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, se encontraba un muchacho camino a su escuela junto con su hermana, pasando por una cafetería la cual ambos acordaron en reunirse al salir de clases, siendo este el punto donde se separaban para cada un irse a la escuela donde asistían. Pasando un día normal, hasta la hora de salida de clases, que para ese momento suena la alarma en todo el lugar avisando que se detectaron anomalías dentro del área de Tokio y fuera de esta también.

Noble Seis estaba luchando para apoderarse de una nave covenant, que le servía para salir del planeta. Una vez apoderado de la nave sale hasta la órbita del planeta y tocando todos lo botones al azar logra activar los impulsores para entrar al desliespacio, lo único era que no sabía a donde saldría.

El jefe se encontraba corriendo hacia el punto de extracción, ya que había activado la secuencia de desacoplamiento del anillo y no contaba con mucho tiempo para salir de la zona. Pero al estar llegando al punto acordado, un pelican descendió rápidamente para sacar al jefe del lugar. A lo que de un salto callo dentro de la cabina del pelican.

Jefe. - vámonos -

Piloto. - entendido -

Poniendo a toda potencia los motores para salir de allí, cosa que a los pocos segundos estallo el lugar creando una onda eléctrica que apago los sistemas del pelican, cosa que no fue buena porque además la gravedad artificial del lugar desapareció, provocando que el pelican siguiera su curso sin poder maniobrar hasta un agujero de gusano que no estaba lejos del sitio.

El muchacho que seguía en la escuela iba de camino a un refugio allí mismo, pero recordó que se debía encontrar con su hermana en la cafetería y pensó que esta iría al lugar incluso con la anomalía, así que salió corriendo de la escuela hacia el lugar, pero de camino la catástrofe empezó justo en la cafetería, dejando un boquete enorme en suelo, el muchacho se salvó de milagro, al ver que seguía vivo, decide acercarse a ver que había en el cráter, sorprendiéndose al ver a una muchacha cercana a su edad, con una extraña ropa y encima de una estructura de hierro, lo primero que pensó fue.

\- que hermosa -

A lo que la chica vería en su dirección y se acercaría rápidamente, mientras lo atacaba dijo.

\- tu también vienes a matarme -

Chico. - no no, como crees que haría tal cosa -

Chica. - lo dices enserio -

Chico. - claro, pero que haces aquí -

Chica. - y cómo te llamas -

Chico. - eh. Mi nombre es Shido, pero espera, me estas escuchando -

Chica. - Shido es mejor que te… -

No terminaría de decirlo, cuando de la nada cayeron dos misiles sobre ella, provocando que Shido saliera volando unos metros hacia atrás mientras la chica seguía parada en el mismo sitio.

A lo que otras dos anomalías se iniciarían, pero solo los radares detectarían una, porque sucedió cerca del lugar donde había ocurrido la anterior, desde donde saldría disparado el pelican donde iba el jefe y la otra ocurrió cerca de la atmosfera del planeta, donde saldría la nave donde estaba Seis.

Al jefe lo despertaría el estruendo de los misiles, que al levantarse vio al marine que estaba con el muerto y fue a ver al piloto que también estaba muerto, por lo que decide activar la baliza de emergencia, la cual empezaría a emitir un mensaje. Mientras que afuera seguían los estruendos.

Jefe. - que está pasando, donde estoy -

Saliendo a ver qué pasaba, sorprendiéndose de que estaba en la tierra, pero al ver al cielo no vio rastros del covenant para que se escucharan esos estruendos, ni que explicaran ese cráter que había por lo que sigue el sonido de los impactos hasta llegar a donde estaba una chica para viendo al cielo.

Jefe. - eh! Niña esto es la tierra -

Ya que no le respondía, vio hacia donde estaba viendo esta, notando a unas chicas que estaban suspendidas en el aire que de momento dejaron de atacar a la que tenía frente a él.

Jefe. - nuevas armas de la UNSC, no creo. Chica, que haces en medio de este cráter -

En la nave covenant donde estaba Seis, vio el mensaje que emitía el pelican donde llego el jefe.

Seis. - conque así localizaban a uno tan rápido. A ver de quien es el mensaje, ya veo, bien tengo las coordenadas, así que iré allí a ver qué pasa -

El jefe apenas término de hablar, cuando la chica empuño su espada y lo ataco, este reaccionaria de inmediato frenando el impacto con la mano, lo que provocó que sus escudos de energía bajaran y al activarse la chica retrocedió.

Las otras que veían desde el aire se distrajeron u la nave covenant se puso detrás de ellas, a lo que dos chicas voltean a ver, notando una cosa morada volando detrás de ellas, por lo que ponen al tanto a las demás. Empezando a atacarla.

Shido estaba sentado viendo todo, sin entender qué demonios pasaba frente a sus ojos y sin siquiera saber qué hacer.

CAPITULO I

En medio del caos en que estaba metido Shido, el cual intentaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible, el cual le era imposible puesto que la chica de cabello morado lo vio e intento apuntar su espada hacia el pero el jefe no lo permitió sosteniéndola con más fuerza, mientras que seis estaría sobrevolando el lugar con otras muchachas detrás de él, sin poder alcanzarlo.

Seis. - pueden parar de atacar, soy aliado.

Chica. - porque te creeríamos.

Seis *pensando* - buen punto -

En eso frena de golpe la nave, por lo que algunas chicas chocan contra esta y de momento empieza a descender, hasta aterrizar y abrir la escotilla, mostrándose ante unas chicas que estaban apuntándolo de todas formas.

Seis. - será mejor que no me apunten -

Chica. - que puede pasar, somos mayoría -

Con el jefe, este diría. - es mejor que no pienses en atacar a un civil, no te a echo nada -

Peli morada. - claro que sí, esta con las otras que intentan matarme -

Shido. - ya te dije que no -

Jefe. - ya lo escuchaste, a parte, porque querrían matarte -

Peli morada. - porque, por… bueno la verdad no lo sé -

El jefe solo la vería sin decir nada.

Shido. - mejor guarda esa espada, hablemos, quieres -

Peli morada. - s… si, me parece bien -

Sentándose en ese mismo lugar, mientras el jefe volvía al pelican en busca de sus armas, por lo que ve al estar de camino a otro spartan siendo apuntado y decide acercarse a ver qué pasaba, escondiéndose hasta saber como actuar.

Seis. - les dije, que no soy una amenaza -

Chica. - jefa, al escanear detecta altos niveles de algún material desconocido, aparte que esa armadura nunca la he visto -

Chica1. - bien, lo llevaremos a la base -

En ese momento el jefe decide actuar, moviéndose a toda velocidad, llega hasta donde estaban las chicas, noqueando a dos al instante por lo que las otras empezaron a disparar, notando que no le hacían nada, siendo después noqueadas por el jefe.

Jefe. - bien, eso bastara por el momento. Ahora, quien eres -

Seis. - spartan b312, del equipo noble, rango teniente -

Jefe. - bien, yo soy, spartan John 117 jefe maestro -

Seis. - señor, se quién es, es un honor conocerlo -

Jefe. - igualmente, pero hay algunas cosas que quisiera saber, pero antes llevemos a estas muchachas cerca de aquella zona -

Seis. - copiado -

Acercando a las chicas hasta donde estaba Shido y la peli morada hablando, por lo que Shido se para sorprendido al ver a las chicas, diciendo. - las mataron-

Jefe. - no, están inconscientes, despertaran en unos minutos -

Shido. - a que bueno, espera, como hizo eso si ellas tenían armas y usted no-

Por lo que ve detrás del jefe viendo a otro sujeto con una extraña armadura, por lo que se sorprende cayendo de espaldas.

Jefe. - permanece aquí, iré a buscar armas en la nave que llegue -

Seis. - si, después busco las mías, pero su nave funciona, porque la mía ya no está en condiciones -

Jefe. - no, estamos igual, habrá que buscar otro medio de transporte, aparte que la UNSC no responde en los canales seguros -

Shido. - espera dijo, UN… que -

Seis. - UNSC, no sabes que es -

Shido. - no, la verdad es la primera vez que escucho eso -

Seis. - ya veo - viendo al jefe.

El jefe iría hasta el pelican, a buscar armas, cuando volvió, amarro a las chicas con unas cuerdas que estaban en el pelican también, por lo que vio a seis y este se fue hasta la nave covenant a buscar sus armas.

Jefe. - y tienen nombre -

Shido. - me llamo Shido y usted es -

El jefe vería a la chica esperando respuesta e ignorando la pregunta de Shido, por el momento.

Peli morada. - no tengo eso que llaman nombre -

Shido. - como que no, eso no puede quedarse así, te parece que piense un nombre para ti -

Peli morada. - enserio harías eso por mí -

En eso llegaría seis al lugar, mostrándole algo al jefe, el cual lo vio y se le ocurrió el nombre para la muchacha, por lo que dijo. - Toka -

Peli morada. - me encanta, Toka, así me llamare -

Shido. - sí, no es un mal nombre -

Toka. - y ustedes que son -

Shido se quedaría viendo al jefe, esperando que respondiera la pregunta que le hizo toka, pero de la nada apareció una nave sobre volándolos, que dijo. - serán transportados hasta la nave -

El jefe voltearía rápidamente hacia seis, por lo que este recogería las cosas que estaban en el piso, siendo transportados hasta la nave, donde estaba parada una muchacha peli roja.

Shido. - HERMANA - gritaría este sorprendido.

El jefe y seis se verían las caras, mientras Toka estaba viendo los alrededores de la nave sorprendida.

CAPITULO II

Al estar en la nave de Kotori, Shido la presenta ante el Jefe, Seis y Toka. La última mencionada estaba viendo todo en la nave, mientras el jefe se acercó al Kotori.

Jefe. - quisiera saber qué lugar es este -

Kotori. - como no sabes que es la tierra o eres alienígena -

Seis. - no lo somos. Señor, la tierra desde Reach es muy lejos, y no puse esas coordenadas en la nave covenant.

Jefe. - igual, en el pelican solo hicimos un salto aleatoria, así que dudo que haya sido hacia la tierra.

Kotori. - espera, que es eso de Re… eso que menciono el - señalando a Seis.

Reine. - también mencionaron algo de salto, a que se refieren -

El jefe vería a seis, volteando nuevamente dijo. - saben lo que es el hiperespacio -

Reine. - hay estudio sobre eso, pero no se ha logrado todavía -

Jefe. - bien, se trata de eso, acortar distancias dando saltos a través de agujeros de gusano -

Reine. - y que país desarrollo esa tecnología ya -

Seis. - toda la tierra en conjunto -

Kotori. - si hubiese sido así, nos hubiésemos enterado, no Reine -

Reine. - en cierta manera, pero no creo que sea posible -

Jefe. - aquí no existe la UNSC -

Kotori. - eso que es, una organización -

Seis. - así es, una unión militar -

Kotori. - Reine -

Reine. - no, sabemos las organizaciones militares existentes en el mundo, tanto oficiales como secretas y no hay registro de ninguna llamada de esa manera -

El jefe se sorprendería un poco, pensando en posibles situaciones de como llego hasta allí, pero eran nulas al ver a Seis en ese mismo lugar, puesto que Reach había caído y no se notificaron supervivientes por lo que se reducían las posibilidades, pero mientras pensaba escuchaba lo que decían a su alrededor, logrando escuchar algo sobre falla.

Jefe. - qué es eso de falla -

Kotori. - a que te refieres -

Jefe. - lo menciono uno de tus hombres, diciendo que de allí salimos los tres, por lo que deduzco que fuimos nosotros -

Kotori. - ah ya, te refieres a esas fallas, es algo que estudiamos, pero digamos que son problemas espacio temporales, de las cuales las tres recientes salieron ustedes tres, pero según analizamos quienes la ocasionan son personas como ella- señalando a Toka.

Por lo que esta se ofendió y quiso atacar a Kotori, pero Shido la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza negativamente, haciendo entender a Toka que no lo hiciera.

Reine. - disculpen pero, quisiera analizar esos trajes que llevan puestos -

Jefe. - no - respondió a secas.

Kotori. - como que no -

El jefe no respondería y en eso seis interrumpiría diciendo. - señor, hay que buscar la nave que deje allá abajo, sería peligroso que permanezca allí -

Jefe. - tienes razón, vamos -

Kotori. - e, esperen. Ve a mostrarles la salida - diciéndoselo a uno de los tripulantes.

Soldado. - si señora - yendo tras los spartans.

Reine. - creo que sería mejor tenerlos de aliados, quien sabe que puedan hacer -

Kotori. - en eso tienes razón. Shido, tú te encargaras de ella - señalando a Toka.

Shido. - que, por que yo. Pero espera, que está pasando aquí -

Kotori. - a disculpa, a te explico -

Esta le explicaría la situación a Shido, del porque sucedían la fallas y como se tienen que contener, por lo que este entendería rápidamente y aceptaría ayudar.

Shido. - que pasar con esas personas -

Kotori. - los monitorearemos por ahora, a ver que hacen, así sabremos cómo actuar con ellos -

Shido. - porque no ayudan también -

Reine. - esa es una buena idea -

Kotori. - quieren callarse, como confiar en alguien que no deja -

Shido. - experimentar con ellos -

Reine. - sería mejor preguntar porque no dejan escanear sus armaduras, que tacharlos como enemigos de una vez -

Shido. - yo ire a hablar con ellos, ya que tu estas reacia a hacerlo -

Kotori. - yo que tu no voy, te pueden matar -

Shido. - no lo harán -

Pasado un rato, Shido los alcanza en la nave covenant, pero este se queda viendo por donde entrar, hasta que en un momento se abre un compartimiento del cual sale seis, haciendo señas con la mano para entrar por ese lugar.

Shido. - gracias. Gua que es esto, todo es -

Seis. - morado, si ya lo sé -

Shido. - no iba a decir eso, pero también -

Seis. - por aquí está el jefe -

Shido. - porque te refieres a él como Jefe, en verdad lo es - viendo a Seis.

Jefe. - es mi rango -

Shido. - hay dios, ya estamos aquí. Hola -

Jefe. - a que has venido -

Shido. - bueno, quisiera que nos ayudaran, por si ocurre alguna otra falla, sabes -

Jefe. - no hace -

Seis. - Jefe - viéndolo

Jefe. - está bien, ayudaremos, pero queremos encontrar una forma de volver a nuestro lugar de origen -

Shido. - que no es aquí -

Jefe. - esta es la tierra, sin duda, pero no es la que yo conozco o al menos vi una vez -

Shido. - porque lo dices de esa forma -

Jefe. - digamos que pasaron muchas cosas allí, pero no es el caso, ahora la condición es esa -

Shido. - ayudarlos a volver a su planeta que se llama tierra, que no es esta tierra, no -

Seis. - es un poco confuso hasta para nosotros, pero si -

Shido. - está bien, sé que hay personas que están dispuestas ayudarlos, al menos yo los ayudaría -

Jefe. - nos ayudaría que nos dieras información de aquí -

Shido. - como la fecha y eso -

Seis. - todo lo que sepas es útil -

Shido. - bueno -

Este les diría todo lo que vio hoy en la tele antes de salir de casa, la fecha y poco más, al escuchar en qué fecha estaban si se sorprendieron, a lo que el jefe dice. - esa es la razón de porque no tiene tecnología tan avanzada -

Shido. - qué pasó con eso, tenemos teléfonos inteligentes -

Seis. - eso es poco, para la tecnología que uno posee -

Shido. - si si, ni que fueran del futuro. O si -

Ninguno de estos respondería a la pregunta y shido no lo preguntaría de nuevo, puesto que restaría puntos a la confianza que había logrado hasta el momento preguntando nuevamente, por lo que dejo el tema.

Shido. - y que clase de cosa es esta, logre verla flotar, es una nave parecida a la de Kotori -

Seis. - no, esta de cierto modo es superior, espera un poco y te darás cuenta, se darán cuenta pronto que desaparecimos y se comunicaran con tigo -

Shido. - no creo -

En eso suena el teléfono que tenía en el bolsillo, este lo atiende y era Kotori quien preguntaba donde se encontraba ya que desapareció del radar.

Shido. - ah, e, Jefe, si lo puedo llamar así, que paso aquí -

Jefe. - active el camuflaje de la nave, por lo que no podrán rastrearnos -

Shido. - ah, pero, que, no -

Seis. - cálmate, solo estamos averiguando como despegar esta cosa de nuevo-

Jefe. - dile a la niña que iremos hacia allá -

Shido. - o, ok -

En el teléfono de Shido se escuchó un grito. - me dijo niña, me las pagara por eso -

Shido. - cálmate si, en un rato iremos para allá -

Seis. - que paso con las otras que traían una especie de exo -

Shido. - exo -

Jefe. - no lo sé, ya no estaban al venir para acá -

Shido. - esperen, que es exo -

Seis. - exoesqueleto, es una especie de armadura -

Shido. - igual no sé qué es -

Jefe. - hay que tener cuidado, pueden atacar nuevamente -

Shido. - pero no creo que sean malas personas -

Al despegar la nave, le quitan el camuflaje justo cuando están al lado de la nave de Kotori, algo que los sorprendió de inmediato a todos allí, más que nada por la tecnología que poseía la nave, para salir del radar tan fácil mente

Reine. - en que momento -

Kotori. - eh, que les pasa, no pueden avisar por lo menos -

Jefe. - me pondré debajo de ustedes, por si quieren venir a ver la nave, eso sí tendrán que saltar -

Kotori. - no ni loca, Reine, vamos a la base -

Reine. - segura, eso es confidencial -

Kotori. - si segura, hay que ver esa cosa, aparte hay que ganarse la confianza de esos sujetos, no -

Reine. - si nos siguen, vamos a la base para estar en sitio más seguro -

Jefe. - me parece buena idea -

Toka. - yo ire, espérenme -

Shido. - espera piensas saltar -

Toka. - porque no, tranquilo -

Al cortar comunicación, Toka fue hasta una escotilla y salto hacia la nave covenant y mientras Shido iba a buscarla, el Jefe vio a Seis en señal de que se preparara por si había que actuar en defensa tanto de ellos como de que quieran la nave, puesto que podía ser un peligro que se apoderaran de ella.

CAPITULO III

Llegando a una base militar, usas el teletransporte para bajar a tierra desde la nave de Kotori, en la nave covenant, el Jefe ve Seis por lo que este se acerca a tierra quitando el camuflaje por lo que los soldados que estaban esperando junto con Kotori se sorprenden al verla, más aun cuando ven a algo parecido a un robot bajarse de allí, por lo que la nave toma vuelo nuevamente alejándose del lugar y reactivando su camuflaje.

General. - porque se retira la nave.

Kotori. - no se señor -

En eso se acercan el Jefe con Shido y Toka hasta donde estaban Kotori y dos militares más.

General 1. - porque se aleja la nave - dirigiéndole la palabra al Jefe. Este respondería diciendo. - Jefe Maestro Sierra 117 -

General 1. - disculpe mis modales, General 1, ahora porque la nave donde llego se desapareció -

Jefe. - después hablaremos de eso, vine aquí por ella - señalando a Kotori.

General 1. - si ya me puso al tanto de la situación -

General 2. - usted es soldado hijo -

Jefe. - así es, rango, suboficial spartan jefe maestro -

General 1. - suboficial, de la marina -

Jefe. - de la UNSC -

General 2. - UNSC, que es eso -

Jefe. - con qué objetivo hicieron que viniera hasta aquí -

General 2. Pensando - este sujeto sabe evadir preguntas -

General 1. - sencillo, queremos ver la nave que ustedes poseen -

General 2. - son desconocidos, tenemos que verificar que no sean amenaza -

Jefe. - no es necesario que vean la nave, no somos amenaza alguna, no cree que si lo fuéramos, esta conversación se estuviera dando -

Kotori. - a decir verdad tiene razón - susurro a los generales.

General 1. - explícate -

Kotori. - él pudo sin esfuerzo con las fuerzas que se encargan en los momento de las fallas, pero, no las mato, solo las noqueo -

General 2. - leí el informe sobre lo que pasó -

Kotori. - le llego tan rápido -

General 2. - si -

General 1. - igual, que nos garantiza a nosotros que no seas amenaza -

Shido. - son buenas personas -

General 2. - tú no tienes que estar de su lado, ni siquiera lo sabes con seguridad si lo es, además soldados llévense a la chica, hay que investigar que es ella -

Soldados. - entendido -

Kotori. - General, que pretende -

Shido. - que acaso está loco -

En eso los soldados golpean a Shido quien se puso entre el soldado y Toka, pero cuando el soldado fue a poner las manos encima de esta el jefe lo freno, sujetándole el brazo.

Jefe. - es mejor que retire esa orden -

General 2. - porque he de hacerlo -

El jefe no respondería y solo apretaría más el brazo del soldado y sacando su arma apuntando al general, se puso un poco tensa la situación puesto que el otro soldado apunto al Jefe mientras el otro general comunico por radio diciendo. - si el objetivo A se mueve tiene permiso para disparar -

General 2. - seguro que puedes tú solo, contra toda una base militar -

Kotori. - mejor cálmense quieren -

Shido se acercaría al jefe y diría. - quiere, por favor calmarse -

El Jefe soltaría el brazo del soldado quien se alejaría de inmediato y guardaría su arma, viendo a los generales que tenía delante.

General 1. - buena decisión -

General 2. - parece que nosotros ganamos, ahora dile a quien pilote la nave donde llegaron que aterrice o tendremos que ser más bruscos -

Kotori. - Generales, esto se está yendo de las manos, esto no era lo que se iba a hacer -

General 1. - las cosas cambian, esa nave se nota que es mejor tecnológicamente, hay que investigarla, así como la armadura que lleva puesta esa cosa -

General 2. - no te olvides de la chica esa -

Jefe. - Seis, no retiramos, desciende -

Seis. - copiado -

Jefe. - activa las armas, puede que intenten tomarla a la fuerza. Será mejor que vengan con migo - dirigiéndose a Toka y Shido.

General 1. - de verdad nos estas ignorando -

General 2. - habrán -

No terminaría de dar la orden cuando apareció la nave ya con la escotilla abierta para que se montaran el Jefe, Shido y Toka. Pero los soldados intentarían colarse, pero serian repelidos por el jefe, siendo lanados hacia atrás, mientras seis disparaba al piso con las armas de plasma, ya habiendo abordado la nave esta despego y se alejó de la zona.

General 2. - Kotori, tienes por misión traernos esa nave -

Kotori. - pero -

General 1. - no hay peros, esa nave debe ser nuestra, tienes una semana para traerla -

En la nave covenant, estaba caminado hacia el puente de la nave, al llegar Seis dice. - ahora señor, que hacemos -

Jefe. - con el camuflaje activo que posee esta nave no nos detectaran, así que de momento estamos bien -

Seis. - de momento -

Shido. - esperen, porque nos involucran en esto -

Jefe. - yo no lo hice -

Seis. - dile eso a tu hermana -

Toka. - Shido, que pasa, me pueden explicar -

Seis. - quieren matarnos por no obedecer lo que dicen, eso es todo -

Toka. - ¡Como! Sabía que eran una amenaza, tenía que matarlos cuando pude -

Shido. - no nada de matar Toka, solo relájate, nadie te ara nada. Lo prometo-

Jefe. - Seis, hay que buscar donde posicionarnos de momento, yo iré a revisar qué hay de utilidad en la nave -

Seis. - señor, que con esos dos -

Jefe. - de momento, la chica está en el mismo riesgo que nosotros, pero el no, por lo que lo podemos dejar donde quiera -

Shido. - no, iré con ustedes o ustedes pueden tranquilizar a Toka -

Seis. - creo que si nos cera de utilidad -

Jefe. - bien, entonces ayúdame a inspeccionar la nave -

Shido. - está bien -

Toka. - que hago yo -

Shido. - tu, ven con nosotros - volteando a ver al jefe, por lo que este afirmaría con la cabeza y Toka vería ese gesto comenzando a correr hacia donde estos estaban.

Kotori volvería a su nave molesta, en eso Reine se acercaría y diría. - ahora que, ya llegaron las nuevas órdenes -

Kotori. - ah, porque todo salió tan mal, esos condenados generales. Por el momento intente comunicar con la nave de ellos -

Reine. - está bien, y cuál es el mensaje -

Kotori. - no sé, no creo que confíen en nosotros, intenta convencerlos de reunirnos en un lugar apartado -

Reine. - hare lo que pueda -

Con el jefe, estos estaban recorriendo todos los rincones de la nave, encontrando varias cosas que les servirían, para ocultar su presencia de los radares, armas y un par de vehículos ligeros covenant.

Toka. - ooh, que cosas más extrañas son estas - disponiéndose a tocarlas.

Jefe. - no las toques -

Toka vería hacia donde estaba el jefe, hasta ver que se estaba haciendo otras cosas e intentaría tocas uno de los vehículos, pero el jefe diría sin voltear. - te dije que no lo toques - esto asustaría a Toka que simplemente saltaría un par de pasos hacia atrás chocando con otras cosas allí.

Shido. - Toka estas bien, no te lastimaste -

Toka. - jeje, perdón, estoy bien -

Jefe. - ten más cuidado la próxima - viendo que esta había tropezado con lo que estaba buscando.

Shido. - qué es eso -

El jefe no diría nada al momento, pero después de un rato diría. - estas son armas de alta capacidad, lo que otorga es camuflaje -

Toka. - ah, como el de esta nave -

Shido. - eso iba a decir -

Jefe. - así es, pero lo otorga a la persona que porta este aparato -

Toka estaría viéndolo con ganas de agarrarlo, pero sería frenada por Shido que vio la curiosidad desbordada que esta tenia.

Seis. - jefe, está entrando una comunicación -

Jefe. - es de la -

Seis. - no señor, es una nave, dice que es una tal Kotori -

Shido. - es mi hermana -

Jefe. - comunícalo -

Radio. - aquí habla Reine, me recibe alguien -

Jefe. - aquí sierra 117 -

Reine. - a que bueno que si respondieron, tengo un mensaje de Kotori, quiere reunirse con ustedes, sin intervención de nadie más -

Jefe. - si quieren hablar háganlo por este medio -

Reine. - de acuerdo, ya le comunico con la capitana -

Kotori. - habla Kotori, lo único que quiero es hablar, eso que pasó en la base, no sabía que terminaría así -

Jefe. - que propones -

Seis. - seguro de eso Jefe -

Jefe. - es mejor tener aliados dentro de sus propias filas -

Kotori. - me ordenaron llevar su nave a la base, no me dijeron que hacer con ustedes -

Seis. - claro que lo hicieron -

Jefe. - Seis. Continúa hablando -

Kotori. - bien, como decía, no seguiré esa orden, intentare ponerme en contacto con los superiores, pero si logro llegar a algo, quisiera que uno de ustedes dos venga para la reunión -

Jefe. - copiado, cuando tengas todo listo avisa, de momento no daremos nuestra ubicación -

Kotori. - me parece bien por el momento, pero quisiera que dejaran ir a mi hermano y a Toka -

Jefe. - ellos decidieron quedarse por cuenta propia, para eso tienes que hablar con ellos -

Toka. - yo me quedo -

Shido. - yo igual, a la final me involucraron en esto -

Kotori. - está bien, entonces, los contactare nuevamente pronto -

Se cortaría la comunicación

Seis. - señor, ya tengo la ubicación para quedarnos -

Jefe. - bien, aterriza y mantén el camuflaje activo, encontré algunas cosas que nos servirán para ocultarnos del radar -

Seis. - entendió -

En la nave de Kotori, esta estaba pensando en lo que tenía que hacer ahora mientras esperaba los resultados de la ubicación del jefe, pero no arrojaría nada los resultados.

Reine. - tiene un sistema de anti rastreo muy avanzado -

Kotori. - era de esperarse -

Reine. - ahora que -

Kotori. - comunícame con el presidente, tendré que usar todos los recursos necesarios para solucionar este conflicto, es mejor tenerlos de nuestro lado -

Reine. - está bien -

En el nuevo campamento provisional que montaron el Jefe y Seis, en un bosque no muy alejado de la ciudad.

Seis. - señor intentaron rastrear nuestra ubicación -

Jefe. - era de esperarse -

Seis. - no lograron nada, ahora, cual es el plan -

Jefe. - esperar -

CAPITULO IV

Al estar en prácticamente un conflicto interno, los del alto mando militar, Kotori intentaba tanto comunicarse con el jefe, así como con el presidente a ver que podía resolver. Pero no lograba entrar en contacto con el Jefe, por lo que desistió de ello y se centró en contactar al presidente, mientras esto pasaba, un fenómeno de colapso empezó a parecer en las cercanías de la ciudad, donde justamente estaban caminando Shido y Toka.

El ambiente se empezó a poner frio y más cada vez, cuando suena el teléfono que tenía Shido.

Kotori. - no hay tiempo para explicarte nada, hay que hacer algo rápido, así que dirígete al centro comercial que esta unas calles más adelante -

Shido. - ok, voy de camino con… -

Kotori. - no, deja a Toka en el lugar, o dile que se devuelva donde se están quedando -

Shido. - sabes muy bien que no lo hará, pero bueno. Toka por favor quédate aquí y espérame -

Toka. - no yo voy con tigo -

Shido. - por favor, quédate -

Toka. - pero… está bien -

Shido. - gracias, no tardare mucho -

Yéndose del lugar corriendo hacia donde la había indicado Kotori, para cuando estaba más cerca logra visualizar a unas chicas que estaban flotando el cielo con unos aparatos extraños, entre ellas una de pelo blanco que se le hizo familiar a Shido, pero no presto mucha importancia a ello y entro al edificio, por lo que su teléfono suena de nuevo.

Shido. - ya estoy dentro, ahora que -

Kotori. - busca lo que ocasiona todo eso, según los radares esta un piso arriba de ti -

Shido. - voy -

Al estar en el segundo piso, empieza a mirar a todos lados, caminado por todo el lugar, logra ver algo verde moviéndose dentro de una de las tiendas así que se acerca, viendo que era una niña.

Shido. - hola, que haces aquí, cómo te llamas -

Esta diría algo con una voz muy baja.

Shido. - disculpa, no te escuche, puedes repetirlo -

En eso la niña alza una de sus manos donde tenía un títere.

Shido. - a te gustan los títeres -

Títere. - como, yo soy más que eso -

Shido. - aaah!, pero que -

Títere. - wou, perdón, te asuste, pensé que no le temías a los títeres que podían hablar -

Shido. - eh, no no, puedes decirme cómo te llamas, sin usar la marioneta - dirigiéndose a la niña.

Títere. - y sigues con eso de marioneta, pero bueno, ella se llama Yoshino y yo soy Yoshinon, aparte no te hagas ya nos has visto -

Shido. - Yoshino y Yoshinon, a bueno es un placer. Espera ya nos hemos visto -

Yoshinon. - claro, que acaso sufres alguna enfermedad del cerebro para olvidarlo -

Shido. - espera, eras la que se calló en el parque -

Yoshinon. - ding ding, acertaste, aunque un poco lento eres, a decir verdad -

En eso se empiezan a escuchar unas voces provenientes de afuera del local donde estos estaban.

Yoshinon. - trajiste amigos -

Shido. - no, porque -

Yoshinon. - porque vienen personas no muy amigables -

Shido. - a que te refieres -

Volteando a ver a que se refería, logrando ver a las chicas que había visto fuera del edificio, para cuando volteo a ver de nuevo a Yoshino ya no estaba en el lugar, por lo que este empieza a buscar por el local, hasta que se percata que estaba en el local de enfrente.

Shido. - pero cuando se fue para allá -

En eso las de la AST ven a Yoshino empezando a disparar, por lo que Shido se disponía a ir a ayudarla, cuando de pronto la marioneta empezó a mutar en una especia de conejo que empezó a crecer, hasta el punto de destrozar el edifico, y las que estaban fuera de este empezaron a disparar también, el edificio empieza a dar señales de que se derrumbara, por lo que Shido empieza a correr fuera para no ser aplastado, y al salir Toka se acercó a Shido por lo que este iba a decir algo, pero son segados por un destello que para cuando se disipo ya Yoshino no estaba ni el conejo gigante.

Toka. - que pasó, que pasó -

Shido. - mejor vámonos, rápido -

Shido agarrando a Toka de la mano para irse de allí, mientras se iban la peli blanca logra verlos, pero no dice nada, por lo que dice. - me reportare más tarde -

Líder. - Tobiichi, a donde vas -

Tobiichi. - tengo que resolver algo -

Líder. - a esta bien, reporta cualquier cosa -

Tobiichi. - ok -

Yendo tras de Shido y Toka, sin que la vieran, hasta llegar donde estaban el Jefe y Seis.

Shido. - tengo que contarles algo -

Jefe. - pasó otro fenómeno, no es así -

Shido. - si -

Toka. - fue algo, sorprendente, apareció un conejo de la nada enorme y de pronto vi a Shido y una luz blanca nos segó y desapareció el conejo -

Shido. - Toka déjame hablar -

Toka. - perdón, me emocione -

Seis. - que paso -

Shido explicaría lo que paso con detalles, cuando de pronto Seis le hace señas al Jefe, por lo que los dos apuntan donde su radar indicaba, Shido y Toka se asustaron, pero Shido se pondría detrás de estos jalando a Toka con él.

Seis. - es mejor que salgas -

Al salir detrás de los arboles Shido la vería y dría gritando sorprendido. - Tobiichi -

Tobiichi. - Shido -

Jefe. - la conoces -

Shido. - si es una compañera de la escuela -

Seis. - con ese armamento no lo creo -

Shido. - Tobiichi que es eso que llevas -

Tobiichi. - nada, es mejor que te alejes de ellos, son peligrosos, así como la chica esa -

Toka. - me llamo Toka, tarada -

Tobiichi. - como sea, mejor bajen sus armas, ya reporte mi ubicación así que estarán rodeados en unos momentos -

Seis. - nos tenemos que cambiar de sitio Jefe -

Jefe. - así parece, prepara la nave, saldremos de inmediato, Shido ayuda a Seis, Toka tu ayuda a Shido -

Shido. - está bien, Toka rápido -

Toka. - está bien -

Tobiichi. -crees que los dejare irse así de fácil -

Por lo que disparo con dirección hacia Toka, pero el jefe se puso en medio de la trayectoria bloqueando, por lo que Tobiichi se sorprendería de que no le hiciera nada, así que vació el cargador en el Jefe, lo que le bajo la mitad de los escudos a este, por lo que Tobiichi se sorprendería más al ver como se recargaba la armadura de este frente a ella.

Jefe. - mejor retírate -

Tobiichi. - no, tengo que eliminar a ese espíritu -

Lanzándose a atacar al Jefe en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que el este se limitaba a esquivar todos los ataques de Tobiichi sin contraatacar, justo al terminar de cargar todo, llegaron los refuerzos que había pedido Tobiichi, rodeándolos, el jefe seguía esquivando los ataques de esta.

Jefe. - despega, nos encontraremos en el punto beta -

Seis. - entendido. Ustedes dos entren, nos vamos -

Shido. - pero y tu compañero -

Toka. - lo vas a dejar -

Seis. - él puede cuidarse solo -

Shido. - pero son muchos -

Seis. - dije que se monten rápido -

Estos se montaron, y despegando desaparecieron de la vista de las AST, por lo que la líder dijo. - olvídenlos, tenemos que capturar al que dejaron, así que conténganlo -

Uniéndose un par más de AST a la lucha, por lo que el Jefe para librarse de ellas saco su mágnum, y mientras esquivaba los golpes disparo hacia los propulsores de una de las que estaba en el aire, haciendo que perdiera el control, mientras de un golpe noqueo a una de las que estaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra él, así hasta que estas estaban en el suelo sin poder usar sus propulsores, por lo que estas deciden atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, el jefe guarda su magnum y contratacando, regulando su fuerza las noquea, hasta que están de pies nada más la líder del grupo y Tobiichi.

Líder. - cómo llegamos a esto si es uno solo nada mas -

Tobiichi. - es rápido aparte de fuerte -

Jefe. - mejor retírense del combate y lleven a sus camaradas a recibir atención médica -

Líder. - no hace falta, se notó que no las atacabas a matar o herir de gravedad, por lo que deduzco que están es inconscientes nada más -

Jefe. - bien, les diré algo importante no lo olviden -

Tobiichi. - no quiero tus enseñanzas -

Jefe. - nunca subestimen a su oponente -

Al terminar de decir esto, tanto la líder como Tobiichi cayeron desmayadas, el jefe estaba frente a ellas y viéndolas se voltearía yéndose del lugar.

Mientras en la nave de Kotori, esta estaba sorprendida por la capacidad que tenía el Jefe, pero dijo. - alguien vio que pasó -

Reine. - lo reproduzco en cámara lenta -

Kotori. - por favor, no logre ver nada, solo cuando cayeron desmalladas esas dos -

Al ver lo acontecido en cámara lenta un soldado de la nave dice. - es increíblemente velos -

Soldado 2. - esa velocidad es inhumana -

Reine. - tienes razón, su velocidad no es humana, pero no solo eso, durante todo el combate contra las AST, tenía una precisión increíble, para darles a las que estaban sobrevolando la zona -

Kotori. - a decir verdad, no me había fijado en eso. Qué demonios es será esa cosa -

Reine. - jefa, que hablo con… -

Kotori. - el presidente piensa igual que yo, así que, es mejor tenerlos de nuestro lado, más aun sabiendo lo que pueden y son capaces de hacer -

Reine. - en pocas palabras -

Kotori. - así es, somos una división independiente ahora, así que la prioridad en este momento es evitar que la AST se meta más en esto y que estrechemos lasos con esos sujetos -


End file.
